A Tough Angel's Soft Side
by diumanoautumn
Summary: Basically Michael insulted my Oc Angel, got beat up, and then Angel apologized for harming Michael. Don't kill me, this is my first Supernatural fanfiction


Angel lay on the grass peacefully, the birds chirped cheerfully, and there was a rustling here and there until…

"Angel!" a young angel called out, his eyes immediately opened, and he saw his brother Gabriel walk up to him, "You kicked Mikey's butt!"

Mikey was Michael, the oldest angel, despite this, he had let his guard down while calling Angel a meek Guardian angel, Angel took great pride in being a guardian angel, almost as much as Mikey took in being a warrior.

"Yeah, so?" Angel asked, his yellow eyes were not entertained, he knew he beat Michael, and damaged the other's pride, it was quite easy, at least for him.

"It was so cool!" Gabe gushed, "why'd you do it anyway?" Angel sighed and got up, "Mikey doesn't understand how powerful us guardian angels are, and he got a little too prideful, so I showed him what I could do." he said with a shrug, then started to walk away.

"What did Mikey do?" Gabe asked, Angel looked at the boy from the corner of his eye, "why don't you ask him?" Angel said, and flew away, not noticing the fledgling that was clinging to his leg until he giggled.

"Castiel?" Angel asked, immediately stopping and pulling the fledgling off of his leg, "I have more important things to do than watch you, weren't you with Gabe?" Castiel nodded, and rested in Angel's arms, sure the guardian was slightly annoyed, but he loved his brothers and sisters, and would do almost anything for them.

Angel decided to watch the kid for awhile, it would take his mind off the guilt of beating up Mikey, and he got to spend time with his baby brother.

Michael was seething quite a bit, he had received quite a few bruises from Angel when they fought, then the other angel walked away without a scratch! "You shouldn't have said that" Lucifer said, shaking his head.

Michael huffed, "I know that now," he said, "I never knew how powerful Angel was…." the said angel walked in, Castiel on his hip, "Michael, I'm sorry, what I did was uncalled for." Angel said, adjusting the fledgling on his hip.

Angel wasn't one to give out apologies, so it surprised both angels, Michael shook his head, "I shouldn't have made that comment, if anyone should be sorry, it's me." by now, Michael healed himself, and stood up.

Lucifer chuckled, "you know Mikey, I think little Angel needs to loosen up, don't you?" he smirked, Michael did the same, "I think so too Luci" Angel set Castiel down and ran, he knew what his brothers were getting at.

Lucifer tackled Angel, pinning the other angel on his stomach, and his fingers gently dug into Angel's sides, that was enough to get the angel giggling like crazy, after an undignified girlish squeal of course.

"I never realized how ticklish you were Angel" Lucifer laughed, Michael joined in on the fun, pinning the angel's arms above his head, getting his ribs.

Angel was thrashing helplessly beneath his brothers, sure he may have immense powers, but that all went out the window when he was tickled, "St-ha-ha-ha-p!" Angel managed to say though his laughter, but his brothers did no such thing, but instead flipped him over, so now Lucifer was on his hips, and Michael still pinned his arms.

"Where to go next…" Lucifer mused, "stomach? Maybe torment your ribs a bit more? Or maybe switch it up and go to your armpits?"

Angel was giggling as his brother teased him, he would never admit it, but he loved these bonding moments with his brothers, and he actually liked the relaxation it offered, being the head guardian angel was stressful in many ways, but in these moments he could laugh and let go.

"Ah I know!" Lucifer said, "Mikey get his underarms, and I'll get his sides and hips." Angel howled in laughter as some of his worst spots were tickled "ST-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-P!" Angel was begging now, but his brothers ignored it, "Awe he's adorable!" Michael cooed, "I could've just tickled him in the first place, and he wouldn't be able to fight back."

Angel blushed darkly at that, but it didn't show because of how dark his face was already, Castiel, who Michael bought, laughed as his big brother was tickled to tears, finally, he was shown mercy, and his brothers got off of him.

"I'll admit I had no right to say that Angel, and I kinda deserved to get punched a few times," Michael said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I'm so sorry Angel, I understand if you don't forgive me…" Angel just smiled and hugged him, "of course I forgive you brother."

 **A/n first supernatural fanfic don't kill me, and obviously I don't own supernatural... But I do own Angel**


End file.
